


The Art of Gift Giving

by grandmelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, early Akaashi's birthday fic, the rest of fukurodani is there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto had an awesome idea for Akaashi's birthday present! Or at least he thought so until he started walking to practice and began to rethink just how great of an idea it really was, and just how reliable the word of Kuroo really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineelover/gifts).



> SO! This is a birthday present for a really really good friend of mine, which is why I tried the challenge of tackling on a bokuaka fic... although I love haikyuu and I love the pairing I had a surprisingly hard time writing something out of my main fandom LOL! Either way I hope everyone enjoys~~~ 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO <3

"Man, this better work!"

 

Another despondent sigh escaped him as he tried to get himself pumped up. The thinly wrapped package pressed against his chest in a tight grip the cause of his whining and groaning. He knew that once that little rectangle left his grasps his fate would be decided. There was nothing else he could do but pray that his idea wasn't stupid, and that Kuroo hadn't been lying to him when he said he thought it was a great idea.

 

"What was I thinking!?" Bokuto cried out, thinking over the idea for the nth time that day. "This is a terrible idea! I gotta get him something else," he reprimanded himself, turning on his heels.

 

He managed to get one exaggerated leg in the air when he saw his teammates down the hall and came to a stumbling stop. He shoved the package into his backpack with little delicacy before running into the locker room. Soon after he managed to throw his school blazer off the rest of the team entered the room, making their way to their regular spots.

 

Bokuto let out a shaky breath when he noticed that no one had found him suspicious yet. He'd be fine as long as no one saw the gift. He could switch it out when he got home and give it to Akaashi another day, he reasoned. It'd be fine. He would get Akaashi something more generic, like a scented candle, or gloves or something.

 

"Happy early birthday Akaashi," Komi cheered, handing him a card. Bokuto watched in horror as the rest of the team pulled out small presents. Akaashi accepted all of them gracefully, a tiny smile on his face.

 

"Thank you," he said, holding the gifts in his hands. "I'm sorry to trouble you."

 

"Trouble us?" Their team laughed. Bokuto stood to the side, hands twitching with a nervous energy as he thought about how much he had messed up. It seems that he didn't go unnoticed when he felt a jab in his side.

 

"So where's your present for our vice-captain?" Konoha asked, a teasing tone to his voice. He whimpered eyes turned to him. The pair that pierced him the most were the expectant ones across from him.

 

"I," Bokuto started, thinking of the package hidden his bag. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot. Sorry Akaashi! I'll make it up to you!"

 

He heard the clicking of his teammates' tongues, but all he saw was the way Akaashi's eyes dulled in the way that meant he was unsurprised. It wasn't like it was the first time he didn't get Akaashi something for his birthday, but last year he could hardly be blamed. He wasn't informed of when Akaashi's birthday was, so how was he supposed to know?

 

"It's alright Bokuto-san. You're under no obligation to get me something, please don't worry yourself," Akaashi said before turning back to his locker. "It'll be inconvenient for us if you're thinking about it."

 

Bokuto felt his shoulders sag at the cold treatment. It was as though an icy wind had just blown through the room. He jumped when he felt a pat on his back, turning to see Sarukui giving him a reassuring smile.

 

"Akaashi's a forgiving guy, don't worry about it," he said with a carefree shrug. He perked up just a bit, but noticed how no one else was saying anything reassuring, or even looking at him for that matter. They were all talking to themselves and getting ready.

 

He got dressed for practice in silence, noticing the teasing whispering that was happening. The talking behind their hands while glancing at him got to him though he knew it was a joke. Thoughts started to swirl in his head. What if Akaashi really was disappointed? What if he thought he didn't care?

 

"I'll be heading out first then," Konoha announced, the rest of them following close behind. Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was not the first one out the door, nor was he the last. He spun around and saw Akaashi was having difficulties balancing his presents inside his locker. There were some different ones that he hadn't seen before, all wrapped up in pretty paper.

 

"You really popular, huh Akaashi?" Bokuto mused aloud. He slapped his hands over his mouth, surprised by his own outburst. Was he trying to make Akaashi angry?

 

"They're just from my classmates," he explained, not even bothering to give him a glance.

 

"Ah," Bokuto hummed, feeling a numb tingling take over his face. He looked at his bag and back at the presents in Akaashi's locker before he took in a deep breath. "I, I didn't forget your birthday. I lied. I did get you something, but it's not a good present so I thought I'd get it exchanged!"

 

Akaashi looked a bit startled by the proclamation before turning to fully face him, one hand held out. Bokuto looked at the hand before looking back up at Akaashi. He felt himself slouching lower and lower as he realized that Akaashi was expecting the present anyways.

 

He steeled himself as he took out the poorly wrapped gift from his bag. He handed it over and closed his eyes up tight. With a queasiness in his stomach he counted to ten.

 

"A planner?"

 

Bokuto opened up one eye and groaned in the back of his throat, embarrassed. Akaashi gazed at it before letting out a soft sigh. He went over to put it in his locker as well, but before he could Bokuto reached out and grabbed his wrist. He choked on his own spit as Akaashi started at him, an intimidating kind of stare that asked him what on earth he was doing.

 

"You, you have to open it," he insisted, pulling back and folding his arms behind him lest he do something so stupid again. "I wrote it in pencil, so, so you can erase it if you want. It was a stupid idea anyways, but I was trying to think of something clever and Kuroo said it was a good idea, but then I realized how bothersome it might be so I was thinking I could change it and get you something else, I mean I don't even know if you're free or if you even would want to do something like that. It was a stupid idea in the first place but then you were getting presents from everyone and I didn't have one for you and I didn't want you to think I forgot about your birthday so, yeah."

 

Bokuto's breath left him all at once as he babbled on, all the while Akaashi was opening the planner, searching for what he had written inside. He stopped when he got to the page that had his birthday. Bokuto was bouncing in his anxious impatience as he read it. He stopped shaking when Akaashi finished, turning to stone. The whites of Akaashi's eyes were just a bit more visible than usual, his mouth sealed in a tight line.

 

"I knew it was a bad idea, I'm sorry Akaashi I," he blurted out, but Akaashi closed the planner with a snap, shocking him into silence.

 

"I am free," Akaashi said with a small smile. Bokuto felt his mouth dry up. He fleetingly noticed that his smile had the same look as when he was winning a match, but didn't have the mind to comment on it.

 

"So, so you'll go on a date with me?" He asked, making sure that they were both clear about it. "I mean a real one."

 

"Yes Bokuto-san, you did write 'Our First Date' in the planner," Akaashi reminded him, amusement reaching his voice. Bokuto's face lit up and he jumped forward, picking up Akaashi into a tight hug. He couldn't even feel Akaashi's weight, or even his own he was so excited. He let Akaashi down and pulled away, hands holding onto his arms.

 

"That's great!" He cheered before realizing what he had done. Akaashi was red from head to toe and his own face was on fire. He let out an awkward laugh as he released Akaashi, taking a step back. "O-okay. It's time for practice! Let's go Akaashi!"

 

He stood there for another awkward second, smile breaking under his embarrassment before he ran out of the locker room and into the gym. His hands instinctually pulled up into his fists as he gave himself a quiet cheer of congratulations before running off to start warmups. He was going to be in top form that practice, he just knew it.


End file.
